


Fooling around

by MsTerror



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Bickering, Budding Love, F/M, Flirting, Little Lamplight, Sexual Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTerror/pseuds/MsTerror
Summary: Teen! MacCready x Teen! Reader_____Another day in Little Lamplight.______Old work I wrote years ago on Wattpad. I'm too lazy to edit it so here we go.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Reader, Robert Joseph MacCready/You
Kudos: 3





	Fooling around

"Fuck off, MacCready. I don't need you telling me what to do," (Y/n) fumed, staring into the eyes of Satan himself. His growing smile curled up high reaching his cheekbones. His eyes, however, were demanding, with a deepening feiry that burned brighter the longer she held her own gaze. His ocean blue eyes looked innocent from afar, but he was far from innocent.

"And why would I do that? You look like you could use a... leader," he snaked his arms around (Y/n) shoulder. "And since I'm the fucking mayor, you better listen to me."

(Y/n) eyes twitched, not from annoyance but from what he was doing to her. He was _trying_ to annoy her. He knew all her buttons, every single notch in that little pretty head of hers, and he used that against her in a childish way - to get under her skin, to make her lash out at him. And he enjoys it, something he rarely sees from her.

But (Y/n) was not going to let this happen for the second time, not when she had him wrapped around her finger. He just didnt know it yet.

She leaned agaust the teen, snuggling into MacCreadys side. "You're such a doll, Robert. Looking out for little ol' me. How thoughtful."

He narrowed down at her, not catching onto the way she was acting. But he ignored it, and guided her to a couch.

The smell of dirt and stale water wafered through the air. And the caves walls were slick with moisture, adding to the humidty in the little closed off pocket in the wall.

They always came to the same location, since they were children, and now budding teenagers that would be meeting there last stay here in a short few months. MacCready would be first to leave, then (Y/n) shortly after him. Which they both couldnt wait to finally leave the hell hole known as Little Lamplight.

"So you wouldnt mind if I did this," he teased. He shoved (y/n) on the musty couch, not rough nor soft, but enough so she plobbed onto it with the springs creaking frim the sudden weight. He pressed on, "or do this." He pinned her down both arms on either side of her head, caging her in.

She smirked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, I dont mind at all. Actually, I'd prefer if you came a little closer, darlin'." Her arms slithered around his neck, so they were nose to nose.

(Y/n) could barely hold in her laughter as MacCreadys turned rosey, his boyish features making him even more adorable from his lack of facial hair.

He gazed over her figure, their bodies dangerously to close for confort. Her chest pressed against his, her legs wrapped around his waist, and the way she racked her fingers through his chestnut brown locks made trimers go through his body. He could feel his pants getting tighter. Unconfortably tight.

And thats when he tried to pull away, nonetheless, she latched on, using all of her straghth to shove the one hundred and forty pound boy onto the couch. This time she was domanaint, looking down at him as she straddled his waist.

She couldn't help but feel the attraction towards her best friend, but this wasn't the time for that.

She was going to scare him shitless. She knew his games, darkest fears, the way he scurmed when she manipulated him. It was all fun in games between the two. And she knew when he leaves the cave, that will be the last time shell see ever see him again. She was ending down a different path then him, he was heading in the complete oppistie as well.

"Youre the one who needs leading, MacCready. You're soft," she peered down at the bulge in his pants, smirking. "Well, most of you that is." She stepped off of him, dusting her shorts.

He was left speechless, confused by her sudden behavoir.

'What the fuck,' he thought to himself.

And before he could even see it coming, she slapped him square in the face - leaving a blisterimg red hand mark on his cheek.

"Thats for trying to piss me off and everything else," said (Y/n). She made her way to the entrance of the pocket, "see you later, Mac."

And with that, she strodded off, leaving a confused MacCready to wrap his head around what just accured.   
  
  
  



End file.
